


Veritas odium parit

by m3aculpa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas odium parit

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Veritas odium parit  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock  
>  **Pairing/character:** Anderson  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** Cliché  
>  **Word count:** 197 words  
>  **Summary:** A reflection on hate.  
>  **a/n:** The almost obligatory Anderson character study. I wrote it around the same time as I wrote Leave the Light On, but I did so in a notebook - and there's nothing more I hate than trying to dechipher my own handwriting. But I guess the professors correcting my exams would hate my handwriting even more...

  
**Veritas odium parit**   


Anderson knows precisely why he hates Sherlock Holmes.

It’s a little known fact, but before Sherlock Anderson was the go-to-guy regarding the interpretation of forensic evidence. Sadly the presence of one Mr. Holmes makes Anderson rather superfluous.

He was at the top of his classes, but things didn’t come naturally to him. He worked hard and it paid off. He isn’t like the resident madman, who seemingly pulls deductions out of thin air. You just can’t compete with that.

And Sherlock – he seems to resent that it doesn’t come naturally to Anderson. His attempts are regarded as bumbling and stupid – dismissed on sight. Anderson went from the top to the bottom. It seems like everybody has forgotten about how they had once held him in high esteem.

It seems to delight Sherlock to hold his humanity, his flaws, against him. His infidelity, his emotions, his attempts at becoming better, staying faithful, that always inevitably fail again – it all is clear as day to Sherlock with one glance and it makes his lip curl.

Anderson knows precisely why he hates Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock also knows why. He just doesn’t care.

Maybe that’s what Anderson hates most of all.


End file.
